saintstailfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Lamford
Helena Lamford is an S-Class Mage of the Venom's Herald Dark Guild and a member of its team: the Seven Knights of Magic. Profile and Stats Name: Helena Lamford Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Classification: Gender: Age: Affiliation: Status: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Personality Helena is a very sadistic and cruel individual, taking great pleasure into torturing her opponents and making them such, as such during her fight with Aquila Yuna. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Keratin Body: The Lost Magic Helena possesses. It allows her to freely manipulate the cellular structure of her hair, nails, skin and flesh. Basically everything that contains keratin in her body. She can strengthen the material, weaken it, extend it, harden it and even regenerate it in mere moments. This is a major advantage when it comes to fighting hand-to-hand combatants, as she can easily outlast them by healing her wounds and create baleful weapons from her nails. However, this Magic is incapable of affecting anyone else than herself and overuse would result in a weakened cellular structure. It should be noted that this particular Lost Magic requires a keratin-rich diet in order to be executed properly by the Caster. *'Crow Finger': By manipulating the density and the length of the keratin in her fingernails, Helena can transform all her fingertips into into sharp spears of vast length. The durability of her nails is also enhanced, as they can with ease block and trade blows from swords and other melee weapons. They are, surprisingly enough, resistant to Fire-magic too. **'Raven Tree: Graveyard': By stabbing the ground while her Crow Finger-spell is active, Helena is able to create long, sharp structures of the same material as her nails. They protrude from the ground and grow towards the sky. While they only grow upwards and are fairly easy to avoid, these "trees" grow branches in order to impale moving targets. The spawning speed and the sharpness of the branches overwhelm the enemy and traps them in a lethal bush of spiky trees. *'Return to Quintessence': Helena forces her Magic Power to every nook and cranny of her body, restoring damaged skin, flesh, nails and hair. This process is rapid, but frequent usage of this spell takes a huge toll on the user's body and depletes a large amount of Magic Power. It should also be noted that this spell is incapable of regenerating damage done to internal organs. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Despite her average physique and slender figure, Helena is surprisingly resistant to pain. She has demonstrated that she is able to take a beating from someone of a greater power than herself. Though, her healing spell gave her an advantage in this fight. Keen Intellect: Helena has a gifted level of human intelligence, and is quite devious and manipulative, with a creative yet realistic mind. An avid reader, she has a collection of Gothic literature and it is in fact she who renovated the ruined castle. She is manipulative and often toys with the emotions and relationships of her targets. It is often her wit that saves her teammates when engaging in dangerous activity. Great Magic Power: Weaknesses * Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Venom's Herald Members Category:Seven Knights of Magic Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist Category:S-Class